


Surprise

by Sky_Girls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has important news for Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt sent to sky-girls.tumblr.com

The apartment door opens, startling her. This wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be with a nice dinner, a marvel movie marathon and a cake decorated with the news, not with a ruined dinner and smoke coming out their oven because she burnt the stupid cake.

“Hi.” Scott greets confused eyeing the smoke on their kitchen. “So what happened?” He asks amused, gently cleaning the flour on her cheek.

“I thought I’d just give you a nice surprise.” Kira admits shrugging her shoulders. “It didn’t really work as you see.”

Her voice comes out a little broken and she blames it on the damned hormones, those things from hell have been making her life real difficult the last few days. And the panic, but she’s used to dealing with that one. 

“Hey it’s okay, I don’t mind cooking.” Scotts tells her softly, concern clear in his face.”But maybe we should just order take out today, relax a little, and clean up everything later.”

Honestly she has no reason o be stressed out she knows he will be thrilled, and even if he is not, is not like he will just leave her to figure out this alone, he will always be there to help her . And they are both adults now, with stable jobs and not too much supernatural shit going on. They can do this. 

“I’m pregnant.” In the end she just blurts it out, not even looking at him. She hears something braking on the floor, and closes her eyes not ready to face his reaction, a few seconds later she feels his strong arms around knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Oh my God! This is great!” Scott exclaims and she dares to open her eyes, the first thing she sees is his smile, the brightest one she’s ever seen, and that’s a lot coming from someone who lives with Scott McCall “We need to start looking for bigger apartments or maybe a house… What do you think about going back to Beacon Hills? Wait no bad idea, too much weird shit happens in there, I’m not exposing our kid to that, but we do need to go see Deaton, if somebody knows what kind of supernatural creature the baby of a werewolf and a kitsune can be it’s definitely him. Also we need to go shopping for clothes…”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Kira interrupts him; it is refreshing to see his excitement but it’s also a little bit overwhelming. “We still got time; we don’t need to do all that right now. What we could do now it’s tell our friends.”

Scott jumps out of the couch and starts looking for his cell phone.

“Yes, yes, I need to call Stiles, I need to tell him about the baby, and that he’s going to be the best man in our wedding.” And with that he bolts into their room to talk to his best friend.

Kira laughs softly until she realizes something…She doesn’t know what wedding he’s talking about.


End file.
